GMA News TV
Citynet Television 1995–1999 On August 27, 1995, GMA Network Inc. inaugurate its first ultra-high-frequency channel through DWDB-TV channel 27 in Metropolitan Manila. It was the first UHF television channel operated by a major broadcast network in the Philippines. GMA Network Inc. launches its new channel under the Citynet Television brand and decided to expand its local programming business. Studios are located at the GMA Network Center in Quezon City. In April 1999, Citynet Television ceased its commercial operation and later on reformatted into a local music channel. Citynet 2nd.jpg|Alternative Logo Citynet Television 27 1995-1999.jpeg EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 In 1999, Entertainment Music Channel or EMC is the first music channel of GMA Network Inc. after its UHF station, Citynet Television was rebranded due to high programming cost and low ratings. The music channel only lasted months after GMA Network Inc. signed a leased broadcast agreement with STAR TV Network to transmit a localize music television station, Channel V Philippines. Channel V Philippines 1999–2001 On December 15, 1999, STAR TV Network leased the airtime of Citynet Television to launch Channel V Philippines through EMC (Entertainment Music Channel). Part of the strategy is to localize Channel V with programs produced locally by STAR TV Network and GMA Network Inc. went ceased broadcasting on July 25, 2001. In November 2005, GMA Network established an agreement with ZOE Broadcasting Network, where in exchange for providing updated equipment to their facilities, GMA would be able to operate and program DZOE-TV. Upon the takeover by GMA, Channel 11 became a comeback of UHF Channel 27 which began airing GMA's new network QTV (later renamed Q). QTV 2005–2007 On November 11, 2005, it was officially launched as QTV (Quality Television) were Programming would return to DWDB Channel 27 as the channel became a repeater of DZOE Channel 11—which served as the flagship for GMA's new national network. Q broadcasts from November 11, 2005 to February 20, 2011. featured imported sports, entertainment, news, public affairs, dramas, lifestyle-oriented programming. Q 2007–2010 On March 18, 2007, QTV renamed as Q 2010–2011 GMA News TV 2011–present 2011 (unused) 2011-present Q was rebranded as GMA News TV. It is launched on February 28, 2011. 2011–2014 When GMA News TV was founded, the logo was added the 2008 version of the 2002 GMA logo. 2012–present Later the GMA was embossed in 2012. On April 24, 2019, GMA/Citynet announced that they will terminate its blocktime agreement with ZOE Broadcasting Network by the end of May 2019. While ZOE already operates digital television station Light TV 33, it is reported that Channel 11 will be utilized to simulcast Light TV after the termination of the agreement. GMA News TV Manila, on the other hand, will transfer to DWDB-TV Channel 27 by June 4, 2019. See also *GMA Network *Citynet Network Marketing and Productions *Super Radyo DZBB 594 *Barangay LS 97.1 Category:GMA News TV Category:Citynet Television Category:Q (TV network) Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Quezon City Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:1995 Category:Missing former logo Category:Missing current logo Category:Citynet Network Marketing and Productions Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 27 Category:1999 Category:2005 Category:2011 Category:Channel V Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 15